Polyurethane materials demonstrate a unique combination of performance properties, including excellent abrasion resistance, flexibility, hardness, chemical resistance, solvent resistance, light stability, and weatherability.
The performance properties of polyurethanes make them suitable for many useful products, including coatings, adhesives, sealants, and compositions. Standard polyurethanes, however, have disadvantages related to the presence of isocyanates, such as sensitivity to humid application conditions. Silane-terminated polyurethanes can be formulated to be isocyanate-free, but have not previously demonstrated the high tensile strength and high elongation properties required for high performance applications.
What is needed in the art are polyurethane materials that are not sensitive to humid application conditions. What is also needed in the art is a high performance silane-terminated polyurethane that is isocyanate-free and has both high strength and high elongation. These properties are met with the reaction product of a silane-terminated polyurethane prepolymer and a silane-terminated monomeric diisocyanate.